character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meikai (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary Meikai (溟海) is a wizard and a major character in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is Wadanohara's deceased father. Meikai gave his life to seal Mikotsuhime and the other inhabitants of the Sea of Death away. Because of his death prior to the events of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, Meikai's only appearances are in the form of references and memories of others. He does have a short appearance near the end of the game, where he councils Wadanohara. Prior to his disappearance, he had been given a choice by the Sea King to choose between his familiars as to who would possess the Sacred Sword, at the time that this was happening his former-familiar Old was listening in on the exchange. Meikai had drawn his decision and had picked Tatsumiya to be the one to wield the Sacred Sword, unfortunately, the shark familiar was eavesdropping at the time and was upset at the wizard's choice; thus leading Old to betray Meikai and the Sea Kingdom. In an extra video in the bonus room, he is seen prior to performing the spell to seal Mikotsuhime and her supporters to the Sea of Death, expressing a collected demeanor to his possible death by sacrifice. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Meikai Origin: DSP Verse (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least hundreds of years Classification: Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Those related to him can manipulate the barrier which covers the Sea Kingdom, and the barrier which controls the Sea of death. Both seas were referred multiple times to be part of the many parallel universes in the verse), BFR and Power Nullification (BFR's Wadanohara's mind and nullified the effects of Mikotsuhime's attack), Fate Manipulation, Precognition (Meikai knew about WatGBS's events and plotted everything in order to Samekichi to win). According to Tatsumiya, she has taught Wada all of Maikai's spells so he must have all of her spells, which are: Size Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Emotional Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Invulnerability, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Power Bestowal (It is implied that wizards/witches are the sources of the powers of their familiars), Sealing, Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Death Manipulation Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Creation. Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Emotional Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Low Multiversal Level (Give a small part of his power to Wadanohara which was enough to give her enough to seal the Sea of Death) Speed: Immeasurable (Several times superior to Wadanohara) Lifting Strength: At least Infinite should be at least superior than any mogeko Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiversal Level (Shouldn't be any weaker than people like Wadanohara, Sal or Samekichi) Stamina: Very High Range: At least Low Multiversal (Upscaling from Wadanohara) Standard Equipment: His staff, Sacred Sword Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Note: This profile might get major upgrades in the future as the creator of the series keeps publishing mangas and minor 4komas which might serve as an upgrade in the future. Gallery WATGBS_BR_4.png|Meikai in a Bonus Room picture WatgbsmangaR6b.png|Meikai in the manga Tumblr_nbvb1hPYax1txucfgo10_400.png|Meikai, ranking 7th in a WatGBS popularity poll Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg